Modern automotive vehicles are frequently equipped with power windows, power doors, power liftgates, and other automatically openable and closable closure panels. For example, certain power windows are referred to as “express up” windows. These windows are raised by a motor in response to depression of a button. The button can be released after an initial depression, and the window will continue to rise to close a window opening. These systems are usually configured to stop power to the motor if the window contacts an obstacle in the path of window travel during the closure.